A New Life
by TearDropTiffy
Summary: This takes place after Conqueror of Shamballa. Alphonse and Edward get transported into our universe, but more modern, like 2015 modern, instead of the early 1900s. This fanfiction features Alphonse going to high school and meeting new people. May have other anime characters. Read profile for more details, please. Rating may go up due to humor(not from Alphonse.) There's no lemons.
1. The New Life

**TearDropTiffy here! Sorry this took a while, but I finally got this up. Anyway, this may be a little short, but hopefully it's okay?**

* * *

To Alphonse, this world seemed very different from the one on the other side of the gate. Not only was alchemy unusable in this universe, but there was also the fact that people relied more on technology than anything else. A month has passed, and he still couldn't understand how people used their fingers to swipe on these little screens held in their hands. He was amazed at everything people had, such as television, computers, video cameras, and cellphones. He thought it was pretty neat, but he still couldn't pinpoint on how or why people used it.

Edward had a little more time to adjust to the new lifestyle, given the fact that he has been on the other side of the gate for about three years. The older brother explained to his younger brother about the differences between their side of the gate and the other side. All the younger brother had to do was experience it for himself, even if he was only thirteen.

Edward was now eighteen, and has taken in his younger brother. Noah found a new place to stay, though it was several miles away from the Elric's residence. She was hired as an entertainer, whether it was dancing, telling fortunes, or singing, she still did it. For her wisdom, people saw her more than a jypsy. They saw inspiration. She now loves what she does, and so do others around her, including the Elric Brothers.

Since Alphonse has moved in Edward's new apartment, Edward had to notify his landlord before some unlawful situations occurred. Edward was employed as a science teacher, so he had a decent income. Alphonse, of course, was shocked at the new career that his older brother was pursuing. Edward, himself, was also pretty surprised at the new turn in his career path.

Edward was very intelligent. He knew a lot about the building blocks of matter and all of the elements on the periodic table. He knew what compounds and chemicals mixed well and the ones that didn't. When he took the teacher's exam for science, the professors were stunned at the score he's received. Edward Elric has received a perfect score on the exam. It was rare to see somebody at such a young age to achieve a score such as that, especially when they had no schooling history. The Principle, Mr. Mustang, accepted him with no questions asked. He was thoroughly impressed with the young adult.

Currently, Edward has talked with Roy about Alphonse. Roy has given him some advice about the situation, leading him to the fact that Alphonse had to be registered into high School very shortly, otherwise child services will get involved with the case. Edward _did not_ want that. He decided that he was going to make Alphonse attend to the high school Edward was currently teaching at. Alphonse was _slightly_ displeased, but he knew the circumstances and the consequences if he did not attend. The younger brother decided to look on the bright side of high school.

" _There will be other people my age.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I'll make some friends and learn something new at this place.'_ The young boy optimized. He thought about it more and more, and soon realized that there were more good things about school than bad.

 **How'd you like it? There's more to come, I promise, but in the mean time, you can review and tell me what you like or don't like. There's some more information about this fanfiction if you would like to look at it. If only this was a longer chapter...**


	2. Alphonse's crush at first sight

Smooth music swayed its way to the young Elric's ears as he faintly opened his chocolate orbs. Alphonse sat up, glancing around his simply decorated bedroom. He found the source of the vibrant sounds right beside his bed, on his nightstand. He reached a hand out to the alarm clock and pushed the biggest black button on the top of the rectangular device. The music instantly vanished. When his vision cleared, he saw that the red digits read 6:00. A smile found his way upon his lips as he pulled his blue blanket off of his lap and stepped out of his bed.

' _I can't wait._ ' He thought. ' _Do I have everything ready? Is brother up? Should I start breakfast?_ ' The overwhelming smell of buttery pancakes and the sound of sizzling answered his last question. The boy went for his dresser and put on his uniform that he had purchased a week prior. Then, he walked into the bathroom that he and his older brother shared and started to do his daily routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face and put his hair up. He gazed into the mirror and smiled.

' _I hope today goes well. It's been too long since I went to school. There's also the fact that a lot of people have more of these devices than brother and I do. They also know a lot more things than we do._ 'He admitted to himself.

The younger Elric walked out of the bathroom and went straight towards the small kitchen, where breakfast was being held.

"Hey, Al. Glad to see you up." Alphonse beamed at the pancakes his brother has prepared and sat at the small, rectangular table. There were two sets of plates stacked with warm, fluffy pancakes in front of the two. Alphonse took his seat and grabbed his fork.

"Glad to see you up, too, brother." Alphonse responded before taking a bite. Both of the brothers ate in silence, eating their meal and drinking some orange juice in the process. After Alphonse was done, he put his dish in the sink after Edward and started to clear off the table.

"Thank you for breakfast! It was delicious." He beamed. Edward started to wash the few dishes that were in the sink and looked back at his brother.

"Don't worry about it. How can you start a good day without pancakes, Anyway?" The older Brother questioned humorously. The younger Elric shrugged his shoulders, finishing the last items on the table and putting them inside the white, yet small refrigerator.

"Well…You can always start off your day with some waffles." He suggested meekly. The older Elric chuckled and grabbed his car keys from the hook on the wall and made his way to the apartment door. Alphonse grabbed his already-packed backpack from his bedroom and went towards Edward's way.

"C'mon, Al! We have to leave!" Edward called for his smaller brother before putting on his brown trench coat. Just after he shouted, Alphonse came into view with his black backpack over his shoulders.

"I'm here, brother." Al stated calmly. After Alphonse grabbed his black jacket off the couch and put it on, the elder of the two opened the white door and let his brother out first, before locking the door from the inside.

The two made it down the few stairs and then to the street, where Edward's new car was parked. It hadn't been long since he's gotten the car, but he has put a little more than he should have on the blue Ford. At first, Alphonse was a little concerned with the amount of money Edward put into it, but when he finally got to ride in it with Edward, he was no longer concerned.

With just a push of a button, the new car was now unlocked and the two Elric brothers made their way into the car.

"Do you have everything Al?" Edward asked, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Alphonse, who was next to his older sibling, took off his book bag and set it on his lab, scrutinizing it by tilting it slightly.

"I think so. I have my school materials ready, and I'm almost positive that I put on my uniform right." He answered thoughtfully. Edward looked his brother over, making sure everything was in place before Alphonse could walk into School and embarrass himself. He put the keys inside the ignition and started the car.

"Alright! Let's go to school!" He said in an uncharacteristically gleeful way. He drove forward towards his job, and Al's school. About five minutes into the drive, the car has passed a lot of forests and trail areas. Alphonse also noted that there was a library in the upcoming view. Maybe after school he and his brother can go there and get some interesting books to read. Or maybe he can…

Alphonse mentally shook his head. He should be thinking about how school was going to be for him, not what he should do after school. He sighed and snuggled the back pack closer to himself. Edward noticed his uncomfortableness.

"Is something wrong, Al?" He questioned, a little worried for his brother. It was going to be a very new environment, after all. There wasn't a reason _not_ to worry. Still, the older Elric wanted to know what was on his little brother's mind.

"Well, I'm going to be the youngest in my grade. Everyone else will be at least two years older than me. I just don't want to be made fun of, that's all." He sighed again, and continued looking out the window. Edward kept his eyes on the road, letting Al's answer settle in his head.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, to be honest. I think the teachers will love the fact that you've at least skipped three grades. The students will even adore you." Edward tried. Alphonse looked at his brother, whose golden eyes were still glued to the road.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged. Not a minute later, a tall, brick building came into view. It reminded Alphonse of a castle, but with more windows than he can count. He beamed at the sight.

" _I'll be going to school in this place? It looks way too cool to be a school…_ " Alphonse pondered as he felt the car pull into a parking space. Looking around, he saw many other students in the same uniform as himself. The only difference was that the females were wearing skirts instead of pants. Speaking of which, there was a shorter female with a similar looking backpack that caught his attention. The girl walked by herself, but looked content. She had long hair with the color of indigo, but her eyes were unusual. He'd never seen anything like it before.

He heard Edward open his car door and decided to let himself out, his backpack included. The younger Elric wanted to greet the girl, but he felt too shy and stayed by his brother's side. His action did not go unnoticed.

"Al, you okay?" Edward questioned. Alphonse looked up at his brother and then straight ahead, where the girl was walking to get into the doors.

"Yeah. I think so." He stated simply. Ed raised his eyebrows at his younger brother and took a deep breath, turning his gaze to where Alphonse was looking. He knew something was going to happen, but he decided to keep it to himself.


End file.
